1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information transmission techniques over computer network systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and system for securely transmitting code information, for example, the Basic-Input-Output-System (BIOS) image information, to a processor node arranged in a network configuration from a source disposed externally thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Massive throughput, low latency and zero down-time are some of the most sought-after design goals for today's high-performance, scalable computer networks. These computer networks are optimized for handling applications that are characterized by huge requirements for processing, storage, or communications bandwidth--for example, multimedia, data warehousing, full-motion video, Internet and intranet, and decision support. Furthermore, in order to enhance reliability in highly scalable systems, multiple or redundant paths for fault protection are typically provided in a parallel architecture, thereby increasing the number of constituent processing units many-fold.
In addition to being continuously available, these highly scalable systems must be free from data corruption. Absolute data integrity must be ensured through full self-checking and fault isolation. Dropping or corruption of a few bits of data may be acceptable for applications that deliver sound and image files, but not for electronic commerce, transaction processing, and code update transmissions. For example, it can be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art that when a portion of the Basic-Input-Output-System ("BIOS") code images associated with one or more processor nodes disposed in a network needs to be updated, it is highly efficient and cost-effective to do so by means of software provided over the network if (1) the transmission thereover is tamper-resistant, and (2) the integrity of software can be assured. Clearly, conventional means of physically replacing the Read-Only-Memory ("ROM") -based BIOS image in each of the processor nodes is not only time-consuming but also it significantly adds to overall system down-time.
There have been solutions for updating a BIOS image associated with a processor without having to replace the ROM-BIOS at a provider's site. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,267 discloses a method and apparatus for updating and restoring BIOS functions while maintaining BIOS integrity. There, a computer is provided with a Flash EPROM for the BIOS in addition to a UV-EPROM containing a redundant copy thereof. The redundant BIOS can be overlaid onto the BIOS address space by selection with a physical switch provided with the computer.
Furthermore, it is well-known that in a network environment BIOS code update information may be provided via a storage medium, for example, a flexible disk, that is supplied by a code vendor or manufacturer. However, such solutions typically involve significant manual intervention thereby adding to the costs.
As can be readily appreciated, achieving secure transmission capability over a network and providing a reliable technique for updating code information--for example, BIOS image information associated with a plurality of processor nodes disposed in such a network--without down-time costs or manual intervention, are clearly related. Although the need for securely providing information, including BIOS image information, over a network has tremendously increased due to the advent such highly-scalable systems as described hereinabove, no prior art solution is known to have all the advantages and novel features of the present invention described and claimed hereinbelow.